1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to liquid coating and, more particularly, to an improved type of applicator and dispenser for liquid coating application.
2. Prior Art
Liquid foundations are usually applied by hand or by flat, round triangular shaped cosmetic sponges, applicators and the like devices. Fingers are preferred as applicators because the fingers are round and smooth, giving the user greater control over the amount of areas of application of the cosmetic. However, the finger method is messy, does not apply the cosmetic evenly to the skin, and pulls the skin, leaving finger marks on the treated skin surface. Extra make-up tends to go into facial cracks and wrinkles, leaving accentuated facial lines so that the user looks older, defeating the purpose of the cosmetics. Moreover, pulling skin day after day will make the face age more rapidly.
While certain sponge applicators are useful, they usually are too large and bulky with too many sharp corners and angles, since the face being almost round and curved with no really flat surfaces, such applicators rarely provide a truly satisfactory result. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved cosmetic applicator capable of smoothly, rapidly and evenly applying liquid cosmetics to all desired parts of the skin without stretching the skin, or otherwise providing undesired results. Such applicators should preferably be provided in several sizes and/or shapes in order to customize the applicator for the user. Preferably the applicator should be provided in a kit which includes a storage and dispensing container for the applicator and cosmetic container preventing evaporation or contamination of the cosmetic.
Also, people need, to touch up small surface areas with paint. Every time a touch up is needed, either they have to buy all the new applicators, containers and paint or try to make use of the old ones, which were usually ruined, dried out and lost after the last coating application. It is very awkward and wasteful to use big flat paint trays or paint cans, because carrying the paint filled tray or can with wet applicators from place to place during coating operation is hazardous, since an open topped tray/can with applicators is clumsy and easy to spill and drop.
When the coating operation is temporarily suspended, the roller/brush, must be thoroughly cleaned and dried until the coating operation is proceeded. The paint also must be poured into the clumsy paint can or paint tray which is very time consuming and messy.
There is an inevitable loss of paint from the applicators and tray, during such cleaning operations, on the other hand, if it is left unattended and uncleaned, the paint will harden on the roller or brushes making replacement of the applicators very costly.
Many Asian people, spread sesame oil on the fine, delicate seaweeds with fingers, feathers or brushes. The current method is a slow process and also tears up the thin seaweeds. Since the oil is impossible to wash from the brush or feathers, rancid oil residue remains on the brush/feather, which will transfer the rancid oil to seaweeds for the next application.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved liquid coating dispenser with applicator that is able to solve all the above prior/existing problems.